A Fall To the Strangest Places
by LifeInTheSky
Summary: Everyone know that Jellal gave Lucy a pink ball to swallow when she went to Edolas right? This "pink ball" is for being able to use magic in Edolas. In an unsuspected turn, the ball its self has magic, granting Lucy new powers, and in the process, loses her celestial magic. With new powers, and multiply boys barging into her life, whats she going to do now?
1. New powers and a new beginning

**Hi there everyone! Thanks for posting all the reviews. I'm still trying to decide who to pair Lucy up with. Any Suggestions? I already have some pairings in mind but I don't know what you guys will like. So PM me or review! Thanks**

**I do not own some of the characters or Fairy Tail in this story. **

**I do own the plot and some characters :D And thanks to all those people who helped with the OCs that will be appearing in the next few chapters!**

It's one thing to be pushed off your bed on a Saturday morning, it's another when someone forcefully kidnaps you and drags you out of your own apartment. Who else could it be, but one very annoying, obnoxious, loud, manner less fire breathing dragon slayer?

**Lucy's POV**

Today was nothing different, if more annoying… Natsu busted into my house, grabbed my keys and tossed me out of bed, then shoving a mission right in front of my face while yelling "We need money!"

Like any sane person I yelled "Shut up Natsu!"

I tore the paper out of his hands and slammed it on my bed. Natsu -thank God- immediately closed his mouth and scooted back as far as he can away from me.

"Now, please get out of my house and wait for me at the guild." Seeing Natsu had not moved I continued "Now!"

He grabbed the mission and ran out of the house with Happy in tow, afraid of my anger. Anyone should know by now, I am not a morning person. Sighing I got out of my bed and picked up my keys on the floor, thanks to a certain someone, and went to get dressed. I was getting used to being awaken up like this now, and I might actually enjoy this. Though I wouldn't admit this to anyone, I had just a tiny bit of a crush on Natsu, not that it ever matter, he was as dense as anyone could get to be.

I walked out of my small apartment and went to the crazy guild of mine, mentally preparing for all the trouble I knew that was going to happen today.

Standing outside the guild, anyone could hear the noisy activity going on in there, I swear I heard some villager talking about our guild, and trust me, not good comments.

I opened the door and the first thing I saw was a chair flying towards me, I sighed as I dodged it and walked over to the bar where Mira was serving beer to Cana.

"Hi Mira, Cana. Have you guys seen Natsu and Erza anywhere? Natsu said something about a mission this morning." I said as I drank the strawberry smoothie Mira gave me.

"Hmm… I think I saw Natsu holding up Gray's pants a few minutes ago, and then Erza dragged him and Gray somewhere outside the guild, most likely a beating of some sort." Mira replied cheerfully despite what she just said.

Just then the door opened to revel two limping forms and a staring Erza. I sweat dropped as I walked over to them, Erza held up a mission for us to go on, and while she was distracted Gray and Natsu started fighting again.

"Lucy, this is the mission we are going on today, pack your bags, we meet in one hour." Erza said briskly and walked out right after. I realized I never even saw the mission.

It's been peaceful after we came back from Edolas and Lisanna came back with us. I still vaguely remember Mystogan; it was quite surprising that he actually belonged to Edolas. Though I have been feeling a bit weird, as if my magic was draining and expanding, after I came back. Ignoring that, I hurried home and packed my bags, not wanting to suffer from the wrath of Erza.

"Ugh… I don't want to ride the train!" Natsu wined as the train sped along a rich field of green.

"Ha, you're pathetic Flame Brain" Anybody can guess who said that, Gray of course.

Natsu was too busy turning green to say anything, then Erza got annoyed and knocked him out. I heard that we are going on some kind of mission to arrest a bunch of thieves nearby Clover Town. The payment was high at least…

After 3 torturing hours on the train ride with Natsu, we were walking in a forest. It was too silent and soon Natsu and Gray couldn't stand it, they were fighting again.

Then we heard a sound coming behind us and I immediately took out my whip and keys, around us people are coming towards us.

A boy with weird orange hair ran towards me and I quickly called out Loke. The boy took out a knife from the air and slashed at me, I parried with my whip and Loke sent a punch at the boy's direction. He just dodged and took out a scythe, aiming it at me, he came towards me, Loke was already occupied with another so I just have to do this my self. I wasn't fast enough though and he knocked me down, I tripped and felt a sharp pain on my ankle, I tried to get up but couldn't.

"No!" I screamed.

Natsu tried to lunge at the orange haired boy, Erza tried to send a sword at my direction and Gray was too busy fending off 3 thieves. Just when he was about to hit me, a blinding bright light flashed for a second, and I felt a prickle down my spine. When I could see again, all the thieves were knocked out, and Natsu and Erza were standing there dazed, Gray was on the ground.

"What?" Natsu said looking around, "what the hell was that?"

**I'm done! Sorry I didn't update for a week, I was really busy.**

**Go on my page and vote for Lucy's pairings!**

**I will most likely update on weekends and sometimes on week days if I have time!**

**Thx~**


	2. Lost power

**Lol, hi people… I know I know, I didn't update in sometime… I have excuses though. I was busy with my high school stuff and then everything just got procrastinated for a long long time. But I survived! And now I present to you the latest chapter, I will try to be more efficient from now on.**

Last Time: _"What, what the hell just happened?"_

**Lucy's POV**

I sat there dazed, my mind slowly turning to process what just happen. The thieves lay scattered around us, and they were covered in various bruises and scratches, and _every single one_ was knocked out.

"What happened?" Erza demanded, looking around at the mess. "Whose magic was that?"

"I have no idea, this light thing happened, and then everyone was just knocked out…" Gray trailed off in a confused voice. "I have never in my life ever seen such a thing."

I struggled to get up, only to find that my entire body was unmovable. I was drained of all my magic and my energy. "Natsu, help me." I said weakly. The last thing I saw was Natsu running towards me, with a very worried expression, before I sunk into darkness.

* * *

"Ugh…" Lucy groaned against the bright light that streamed into the room she was in. Forcing her eyes to open, she saw a frantic Natsu, a worried Levy and a serious looking Erza. Levy was the first to move.

"Oh my gosh, Lu-chan, you got all of us so worried, Natsu was holding you, and you were in such a bad shape." Levy fly tackled Lucy; tears were flowing out of her, almost like Juvia when she was crying for her Gray-sama of course.

After Levy came Erza, who crush hugged her against her armor, which hurt, I tell you. "You will never do that to us again, do you hear me? Loke has appeared to us three times to check on you, all your spirits are worried."

"I'm so sorry; I think I lost too much magic. I'll call my spirits to tell them I'm okay right after this." Lucy winced as she tried to move her legs to get off the bed. Natsu, who hasn't said a word since she woke up rushed over to help her, catching her in his arms.

"You idiot, don't go moving around like that." Natsu growled. This was very unlike Natsu, he would never growl at any of his friends, well, except for Gray.

Lucy was hurt, Natsu was never like this with her, and this was something she was not used to. The dragon slayer set Lucy down on a chair nearby, and moved away from her. The celestial mage tried to ignore this as she listened to the two girls fret over her.

"Where are my keys?" The blond mage said.

"Here, they were shining a few hours before you woke up. I was wondering why." Erza said, handing the keys to her. "Do you have enough magic to open a gate, Lucy?"

"I'm fine, all my magic recovered." Said mage turned away, holding up a key. "Open, gate of the lion, Leo."

The key shined dully and the light faded away. Loke wasn't there.

Lucy was shocked; this was the first time that any spirit she summoned didn't come out.

"Maybe it was because he was your strongest spirit; try something else, Lu-chan." Levy encouraged.

"Open, gates of Nicolas, Plue." Same thing as before, Plue didn't come out.

"What's wrong with me?" Lucy was fighting tears, "I couldn't even summon the weakest spirit. I can't use my magic."

Tears were coming down rapidly; a celestial mage that can't summon spirits is useless, a mage who couldn't use their magic wasn't a mage. Does that make Lucy a magic less person? She was weak before, now she was useless.

"It's okay Lu-chan. I'm sure it's just temporarily, seeing the way you were when Natsu brought you in, it's possible not to be able to use magic for a while." Levy said.

"It's okay, I'm just tired, I'll go rest for a while." Lucy mumbled.

"I will go inform Master, he can do something." Erza comforted the blond teammate. She and Levy walked out, sparing glances at the said mage, knowing she needed time alone.

After the girls went out, Lucy curled into a ball on her seat. She was useless. The realization hit her hard, without magic, she won't be able to stay at the guild as a mage, wouldn't be called one, no more missions with Natsu and the team.

Wait, Natsu, he was still in the room. Lucy glanced up; the dragon slayer stood in front of her, his expression was unreadable.

"Aren't you leaving? It's late." Lucy whispered.

Natsu sat down beside her, and pulled her into his embrace. "Don't do that again, ever. It scared the hell out of me." He said quietly, pulling her closer.

Lucy cried into Natsu's chest, "I don't want to leave you guys; I don't want to leave Fairy Tail."

"You won't, trust me Luce. You're our family. Families don't just abandon their members."

Lucy was pretty sure that Fairy Tail won't abandon her, but to live magic-less was something she didn't ever want.

* * *

After calming down, Natsu led her outside to the guild, members looked up at her and smiled.

"You're okay!"

"How are you doing Lucy?"

Concerned voices filled the air, Lucy put on a small smile, "I'm okay, don't worry your selves, I just need to see master for a bit."

Turning around, she walked over to master's office, where both Erza and Levy was talking to him.

"Hi master." Lucy greeted.

"Ah, child, I heard about your magic. I'm sorry about that." Makarov said.

Lucy looked to the floor, waiting for the master's next words, mentally bracing herself for what comes next.

"There is still hope Lucy, your magic is still alive."

Lucy looked up, stunned. "What do you mean? I lost my magic, I couldn't even summon Plue."

"That's wrong, you may have lost your magic of spirit summoning, but your magic is still there. You old magic has simply been replaced by another."

**Review! **

**I'm currently deciding couples, so far its: **

**Nalu-6**

**Lalu-3**

**Gralu-2**

**Sticy-2**

**Any other? Vote!**


	3. Mission Train Lucy start!

**Guess what? I typed everything and then I couldn't find the chapter, so here I am typing the entire stupid thing again… But yeah, here is chapter 3!**

_Lucy's POV_

"What do you mean master? I'm pretty sure I lost all my magic, how can I still have it now?" Lucy mumbled, drowning in self-pity.

"Yet I can still sense it child. No, you didn't lose magic, your body just simply shut down your celestial powers so it can make way for a new element. All you have to do now is to find it once again."

Lucy looked up; hope was clear in her eyes. A desperate way to make those words true, to be able to be a mage again.

"Master, does that mean that Lu-chan is still a mage?" Levy asked, excitement in her voice.

"She was always a mage, and she will always be one. Now we know that she has different magic than before, we just need to train her." Master smiled back at Levy.

"Yes, we will do our very best; she will become stronger than ever." Erza promised, then turned to Lucy, "I will personally train you, training starts tomorrow, we will tell Natsu and Gray to grab a mission."

Erza and Levy walked out, after giving Master a small smile, Lucy followed after. The thought of having Erza train her was terrifying, but that emotion was overwhelmed with happiness, to be a mage again was the best thing she had ever heard.

Outside the door, Natsu was leaning against the wall, arms folded, a frown adorned his face, he looked deep in thought.

"Yo Natsu!" Lucy said, waving her hand in front of his face, "Hello, anyone there?"

"Huh? Oh Lucy," Natsu's face broke into a big grin. "I heard what Gramps said, you are still a mage!"

Catching her by surprise, Natsu lifted her up and spun her around. Lucy and Natsu laughed, all the while being watched by the guilds match maker, who was smiling deviously.

"Let's go on a mission! Erza told me to tell you to meet ice pants and her at the train station in an hour. We are going on a mission!" Natsu scooped her up and ran down the stairs with her in his arms.

Lucy snuggled deeper in his embrace, loving the heat he was giving off. She felt safe there; there was nowhere else she'd rather be. Natsu noticed the movement, smiling down softy at Lucy's crown of blond hair; he should hold her more often like this.

In the main floor, every single guild member looked up and watched as Natsu ran out the door with Lucy protesting and laughing in his arms. Many sighed while others fainted or fangirled, Mira and Levy being the loudest.

"Young love…" Macao said, gulping down his beer.

"It's 'bout time they got together, meant for each other, they were." Nab said.

Gajeel grunted, holding up a bent looking spoon from the bar. Thinking about his own love life, it's long past time he made a move, looking over the petit blue head.

While the guild was lost in their dream of the past, Natsu and Lucy were packing for the immensely long and torturing trip with Erza as Lucy's trainer.

"Luce, don't kill me, but you smell different." Natsu said, edging away from Lucy, waiting for the kick in the head.

"As expected, I have different magic now, so this is reaso – Wait, you smelled me?!" Lucy turned to Natsu, in an 'I'm-going-to-kill-you' face.

"I just said don't kill me!"Natsu yelled as Lucy chased him around with a shoe in her hand. "No, no, no, look at the time! Erza going to kill us." Giving a distraction to Lucy, he ran out the door, she yelling after him to wait up.

_Ten Minutes after the chase between Natsu and Lucy_

"You are LATE." Erza scolded, or more like yelled at the pair as they sat across from her and Gray.

"Sorry…" Lucy bowed her head at the angry red head.

"Ugh." Was Natsu's only reply, he was lying face down on Lucy's lap, trying very hard not to throw up on her new sky blue shorts, because if he ever did, he would be dead.

"Putting that aside, we shall discuss about the mission, we will be working with another guild and the sender of the request to defeat a dark guild and a forest of monsters. Lucy, this will be the perfect time to train. This is a good challenge." Erza said, smiling at her, Lucy sweat dropped, going inside a forest full of monsters wasn't the best idea for a mage who didn't even know what her magic was…

"Sure, I guess." Lucy was worried, what if she was killed in this reckless mission? At least there were two other groups. She needed to figure out her magic soon, before she lands herself in a situation she can't get out of.

Looking out the window, with Natsu in her lap, she thought of all those times they were on a mission like this. The first time they were on a mission, Happy said that Erza's magic was pretty, because her opponent's blood flew everywhere, that was a funny day.

Lost in her thoughts, Lucy fell asleep.

It was raining when they got off the train, the four quickly ran towards shelter.

"I'm never going to ride a train again." Natsu groaned, collapsing on the floor of an shop in an ungraceful heap.

Lucy jumped away from him, joining a laughing Gray.

"Get up Natsu," Erza demanded, shooting him a glare. "The client said to meet them at noon at the trail beside the forest. We need to move."

Erza dragged the unfortunate pink head and the group of four set off walking.

After two hours of being rained on, they saw a blurry outline of half a dozen mages. They were all huddled in an invisible shield that one of the mages had casted to prevent the rain from soaking them.

A cheerful brunette bounced over to them with an umbrella, and holding 3 more.

"Hi! My name is Eden, thanks for coming!" Eden grin, her sea blue eyes sparkled, she seemed really happy in this down pouring weather.

"Hello, we are from Fairy Tail, this is Erza, the sick looking weirdo is Natsu, she's Lucy and I'm Gray."

"That's great! Come on, Grant." Eden said, bouncing back to the group.

"It's Gray…" He said, sweat dropping.

They went and joined the group, consisting of 6 mages, Erza stopped cold when she saw two familiar faces.

**Yay! Done another chapter. There is some Nalu in here. Review please! I am kinda stuck on what Lucy's powers should be… So, after voting, **

Nalu-6

Lalu-6

Gralu-4

Sticy-3

**Rolu-1**

**And sorry of I changed some of the OCs because I made them to fit like the character I wanted, if you have any other OCs, please tell me! Thanks!**

**~June**


	4. traveling companions

**Hi guys! I think I'm really falling in love with writing this story, and thanks to all those who followed and reviewed, I love you guys! And please please visit my poll for voting, this is extremely needed. Now for the next chapter! This chapter is more of explaining people, from next chapter on, we shall go to action.**

"Why are they here?" Erza demanded, reequipping a sword, pointing it at the two male standing with the group of mages.

Natsu growled, and Gray and Lucy stood to the side, they did not have good memories of these two.

"Oh, the dragon duos are helping us with the mission! They are super strong!" Eden giggled. "But anyways, since you already know these people, let me introduce you to the others!"

Eden led them to a group of four mages standing together, a purple haired girl was chatting with darker purple head, a striking male with light brown hair and piercing green eyes playing with some sort of a dagger in his hands, and a blonde haired male with black eyes, surprisingly team Natsu knows him.

What caught the group's eyes was a blue haired teen reading a book, seemingly sitting on air. Her long blue hair was braided and her multicolored eyes were fixated on the book, not noticing the weather, she was the youngest of the group, Lucy guessed around fifteen. Beside her was a sky blue board that was identified as archive magic, and the young female was tapping away with one hand while she was reading.

Eden caught the group staring at the girl, and she smiled gently. "This is our groups youngest member, her name is Yuki, though she won't give us her last name. She is extremely smart and one of her magic is archive, she can also use time ark and dabbles in some air magic, since she came from one of the well know wind mages' guild."

"Hmm… She seems like someone I would like." Erza said, observing as the girl turned to do something on her archive board.

The air Yuki sat on dispatched as she jumped off and landed on the ground, she fixed her eyes on the new comers, walking over.

"Hi, my name is Yuki, though I'm sure Eden already introduced me, Lucy, Natsu and Erza." She gave the three a polite bow and smiled at them, completely and totally ignoring Gray.

"Aw, you're so cute!" Lucy squealed, hugging the girl. "And you're so smart!"

"Lucy, you aren't paying attention to me! I thought you said I was cute!" Natsu whined.

"I would like to test out your magic, you seem strong." Erza said, patting the girl on the head.

"Well, you're under my magic right now; I was using archive to block this area from being rained on." Yuki explained.

Erza looked up, indeed, she was impressed, the shield was programmed by archive, as seeing the symbols flashing around the shield.

"Everyone fawns over Yuki, that's so unfair." Team Natsu looked up and saw the group of four mages from before approach them. The one to talk was the brown haired male who was playing with a dagger.

"My name is Will, and I use telekinesis." The brunette said.

"My name is Nakino, this is Ruth, my twin. We both use earth magic." The light purple head pointed to the darker purple head. They really do resemble each other.

"Long time no see guys." The blond smiled.

"Hibiki!" Gray exclaimed.

"Yep, it's been a long time! How the guild doing?" Hibiki and Gray started talking, and Yuki shot them a glare.

"I hate strippers and playboys." Yuki said. (a/n: sorry… I just had to add that, but I don't hate Gray and Hibiki.)

Lucy and Eden bursted out laughing, and Will joined them as well, while both the 'stripper' and the 'playboy' were pouting.

* * *

As the gang were laughing, the last of the group was standing to the side, observing.

"This is quite a group, to think we would meet up with these people. Eh Rouge?"

"Yeah, thought we wouldn't see them after the GMG." Rouge said to his blond companion. Two exceeds hovered over them.

"You noticed? The blondie over there doesn't smell like she did before. She used to smell like the stars or something, with her natural scent." The blond said. Ironic, when he himself is a blond, he calls Lucy blondie.

"Natsu-san isn't going to like you smelling his girl, Sting." Rouge said, even though deep down he was curious too, he had more manners than Sting.

"Her scent is too strong, so don't blame me. She just smells weird."

* * *

"Okay, let's get on with the real mission, we need to get this guild and destroy them or something, but there is a forest where wild creatures are lurking, so be careful." Yuki said, typing on her archive, "We need to go from the South West entrance where there is a safer path from where I located, then we can just demolish all that comes in our way. Oh, and in our reward, we get 2 silver keys, Lucy-nee, do you need them?"

Lucy looked to the ground, "I can't use the celestial keys anymore, but I'll take them, thanks." Erza patted her back.

"I have a question for Yuki." Erza said, "Can you check for Lucy's magic? She doesn't know what it is."

Yuki blinked, and frowned. She opened a new archive and started searching, while Fairy Tail's members looked hopeful

"From what I can gather, it's an elemental type, a casters magic." Everyone looked up to see the duo dragon slayers.

"You decided to join us!" Eden cheered.

"Yeah, anyway, blondie smelled something like that." Sting said, shrugging his shoulders.

Catching everyone by surprise, Lucy hugged Sting, just for a second and let go. Sting was blushing, "What the hell was that for?"

"Thanks for telling me that." Lucy mumbled, turning away

"It seems from my archive, that Sting and Lucy have 67% change of becoming couples." Yuki informed, smirking deviously. "That's more than half."

"Do not!" Lucy and Sting yelled at the little girl, who was laughing with the rest of the group.

"That's what you were searching?" Hibiki asked.

"Hmm, if Lucy uses casters magic, than her training will be hard. An element you say? Natsu!" Erza barked.

"Yes ma'am?" Natsu stood to attention.

"Light up your hand and punch Lucy."

"What?!"

**Yay, another chapter! Thanks to all those who gave OCs, thou they are somewhat different, Yuki though, is my own creation. So now we know Lucy has casters elemental magic, what do you think? Any suggestion for the magic? Here is the voting for pairings:**

**Lalu-9**

**Nalu-6**

**Gralu-6**

**Sticy-5**

Rolu-5

**Review please, sorry if this chapter is more introducing than action, but I did make sticy moment.**

**~June**


	5. Author's ranting about last episode

**Hi people, sorry this isn't a chapter, I just wrote this to tell about the last episode of Fairy Tail. I just had to write this.**

**So, apparently there was so much Nalu that I was crying tears of joy at the end, oh Hiro Mashima, how you troll us… The battle was so extremely epic, Rouge and Sting was beaten like pulp, I was screaming at Natsu when he won, and then I jumped around for joy like a maniac, then I started squealing and my mom and dad were just staring at me like I was crazy, but then again, Fairy Tail does that to all you fans out there.**

**So during the battle, there was this little scene with Lucy and her conversation with Natsu, and I was just like: 'OMG, Natsu blushed!' and then I was like: 'How could you not confess to Natsu? You idiotic Lucy! Just let us Nalu shippers have our joy!' and then I was like: 'The scene, I'm going to die of happiness.'**

**Then when Happy recalled the scene before Natsu went on the battle field, I was sobbing loudly and annoying my parents. It was the cutest thing I ever saw!**

**Then during the battle, everyone raised their hands in the Fairy Tail sign and I was bawling my eyes out, the best last episode thing ever.**

**When Natsu came back, the first thing he did was tell Lucy, and that was some Nalu there I tell you. Lucy told him she believed in him, and then they both blushed, and I was bouncing off my seat in happiness, and continuously yelling 'Nalu'.**

**Then the ending, after the entire cliffhanger that Hiro posted, he just went like: "To be Continued"?!**

**What the hell?**

…

…

…

**BUT, THERE WAS A PICTURE OF NATSU AND LUCY TOGETHER, SO THAT WAS OKAY.**

**So the anime ended, and now I shall be depressed for days onwards, at least Hiro had the heart to leave us with Nalu.**

**But don't worry, I will continue posting, because Fairy Tail is stuck in my life. The manga won't end at least. So after watching I banged my hand on the table and started yelling at the computer screen, so I thought the only way was to tell you guys. Now I feel better.**

**So, you stuck with me throu my ranting, and now I need to sleep… **

**See ya all next time!**

**Review, even thou this technically isn't a chapter.**

**~June**


	6. Her powers

**Hi all! I have come back from the 2 week absence with a new chapter! *cheers* I was busy updating my other story 'Letters don't inspire Privacy', you guys should try it, for my sake! It's getting more popular than this… BUT DON'T WORRY, this is still my priority, so here goes the next chapter. BTW, if Laxus was to win, I would have to add him in. People, vote!**

"You're not kidding me are you?" Lucy exclaimed in disbelief, Natsu punching her, no way in hell.

"Yeah, I don't wanna punch Lucy, she my friend." Natsu added. He would never do that to his closest person, even if the almighty Erza commanded it.

"You will, this is for her own good, if you don't then Gray will." Erza said, steering her glare to Gray.

"What? How the heck am I involved in this now?" Gray threw his hands in the air.

"Everyone calm down!" Eden said, franticly trying to calm the Fairy Tail mages.

"Fine, you two, Ruth and Nakino, attack her then." Erza looked over to the twins, who were sweating and edging away from the argument.

"N-no, it's alright…" Ruth said, waving her hand.

"The hell, someone just attack her!" Erza said in exasperation, not believing that no one would throw even a friendly punch to Lucy. What she didn't realize was that everyone thought she wanted them to hurt Lucy.

"I guess I could try…?" Eden offered, timidly raising her hands. Everyone looked to her, and Lucy fixed her kicked-puppy look on Eden.

Stare…

Stare…

"You know what? Pretend I didn't say anything." Eden hurriedly backed off, she couldn't stand Lucy's look, nor could she stand the murderous aura coming off of Natsu as she suggested it.

"Too bad, you offered, now just do it." Erza said.

"But…"

"Just. Do. It. What's so hard about punching someone?" Erza wondered out loud.

Eden looked torn as she stared at Lucy, then back at Erza, then to Natsu. She heard Lucy sigh, then the blond nodded at Eden. "It's okay, get it over with, just don't kill me, okay?"

Natsu growled.

Eden took a deep breath, and raised her hands, water started to form in her hands as everyone looked surprised. They realized that she never told them her magic.

"Ready Lucy?"

"Ready." Lucy said, steeling herself on the spot, weapons free.

Eden's hand raised and a string of water followed, she whipped her hand down and the water flew towards Lucy.

Lucy was standing very still, she prayed to whatever was out there, that she wouldn't die from this attack that Erza had ordered. How does one become Erza's student if Erza was determined to kill them before training even began? The water was flying towards Lucy, and she had no idea what-so-ever on how to fend off this attack.

Learning she had elemental magic didn't help either, it could be water, earth, lightning, fire, ice, you name it, you got it. It was impossible to know what to do. Instinctively, Lucy swung her hand in front of her as the water came, at least she could block the water, not like fire or ice.

But the water never touched her hands, an inch away from her the water dissolved, splattering onto the ground.

Everyone looked at Eden, "Why did you stop the attack?" Erza demanded.

"I didn't, Lucy did.' Eden was smiling.

Then all eyes went to Lucy, who was standing there in shock. "Huh?" was all she said.

"What happened there was indeed Lucy-nee's doing, the magic level rose around her as that attack was stopped. My archive board said that." Yuki said.

"Whatever stopped the attack was invisible." Rogue said quietly.

"This means that either Lucy-nee uses Water, Air, Ice, or Light magic, then it is also possible that Sting was wrong, and she uses gravity or Time Ark." Yuki concluded.

"That still leaves a big variety of choices." Erza frowned. "Natsu, this time you do the attack."

Natsu grumbled, still negative about the idea of attacking his best friend, but complied.

Lucy once again stood there, this time she was more alert, because this attack was made from fire. She took a deep breath, and held out her arms, this time she knew more on what to do, and tried to make an image of a shield in her mind.

Natsu stood in front of her, sucking in a deep breath, and let it out, fire following it. The attack hit the air in front of Lucy once again, not touching her, instead the fire blew straight back at Natsu, and to all the people around her.

"From that, it ruled out the possibility of Light, gravity and time ark." Yuki observed, adding information onto her archive.

"Yes, because air and water can block it, and ice is able to withstand fire." Hibiki said, finally getting a chance to talk with wisdom, with that little smarty pants there, he couldn't even say a single intelligent thing, and he was older than her!

"Now try to form something in your hands, Rogue and I had to do it when we were learning our element." Sting added.

"Sure…" Lucy said uncertainly, she never had to do something this hard with holder's magic.

Focusing her attention on her right hand, she closed her eyes, trying to picture a ball of air or water.

Everyone was silent, staring at her hand for something to happen.

Lucy was annoyed at the image she was picturing, instead of wind or water; she was picturing fire that always came from Natsu's hand. She groaned mentally as she dug deeper into her magic, trying to find something to hold on to, something that could generate power.

Something clicked, a light was forming around her as a magic circle appeared beneath her, a white circle weaved with blue, a more dominate blue on the left side and a brighter white on the right.

Everyone was puzzled; a circle was normally one single solid color. The group never saw a circle like that before, even Yuki couldn't figure it out, her archive did not accept the magic the circle was letting out, a blend of two elements.

A newly found magic.

**And it comes to an end of the chapter, because I'm going to start a new story, this chapter is a short one, look for the new one on my profile, it will most likely be posted during this week, but if I can finish my homework early, it will be posted today. Review please, **_**I need some new plot ideas after this mission, **_**so please tell me if you have any suggestions. I'll make the poll I have only list out the ranks of the pairings. **

**Natsu**

**Laxus**

**Gralu**

**Sticy**

**Rolu**

**What happened to all the Rolu and Sticy fans? I thought there would be more, oh well.**

**See you next time!**

**~June**


	7. finding out

**Back again, after the urging from people, I decided that I would update this faster! Thanks all you guys who consistently give me review, thanks to 'the White Cross' for the long reviews! **

Everyone was staring at it incredulously, it was impossible that a magic circle like that would appear, the color will always be solid even if the mage is using unison raid. Yuki was puzzled, as an archive user; she had seen the pictures of many mages in battle from the information provided on her archive board. Yet none of them resembled the magic that was coming off of Lucy in waves, the feeling was off, like two different things mixed together.

"How does this work?" Erza asked, looking bewildered at the new circle in front of her, her sword draw in case of danger.

"I have no idea…" Hibiki said, looking over at Yuki, who was also looking confused. "The archive have no information on this type of magic circle, heck, it's the first time I'm seen this."

Lucy opened her eyes to see eleven people gaping at her, "What are you guys looking at? Did I do something wrong?" Rogue helpfully pointed at her magic circle, and Lucy stared at it. "What is that?"

"It apparently is your magic circle, though Yuki doesn't know why it is that color." Ruth supplied, ignoring Hibiki, who was fuming at not being mentioned as 'the smart one', and once again defeated by a little innocent girl who was way younger.

"Try using your magic, see if it helps." Yuki nodded at Lucy to begin.

Lucy looked down at her hands, balls of blue and white energy was spinning around, though still unclear of what it was. She experimented by poking at the blue orb, and found her figures wet when she pulled back, the white energy was getting translucent, and it was cold and weightless, like air.

Yuki studied the blond, as she played with her new magic, the blue orb was water, as Lucy's figures where wet, and the white one looked suspiciously like the energy she got when she first tried to generate wind in her guild. "It's water and air." Yuki informed them.

Eden looked calm as she took the news; most likely because she already knew that one of the orbs was water, Eden herself was a water mage after all. The rest of the crowd was surprised, "Two elements at once? She just started magic, it's technically not possible to be able to use both." Hibiki questioned.

"It's possible for her because of her magic circle, whatever caused her to lose her celestial powers also helped her gain another type of magic. Usually a person can weigh 2 different magic powers at once, like how unison raids are made, but since Lucy-nee's circle is combined, that means that these two powers must stay together, so in order to do that, Lucy-nee's body must stop the function of celestial powers so it can properly use the two new magic abilities." Yuki summed.

When she looked at the group, most had a look on their faces that said that they were lost on her first word. Erza was the only sharp one of the group, the red head understood, but she was frowning. "Why are you able to use three? I heard from Eden that you use archive and time ark, yet you were sitting on wind when I first came?"

"Yes, but I cannot use wind like a regular mage can, what I am able to do is only so little, I can't attack with wind." Yuki explained.

"Wait… Can you repeat that?" Natsu asked dumbly. The rest of the group nodded.

"Ugh…" So Yuki and Erza explained this all over again to the group, and Lucy, who was still looking at her new elements, not sure whether to hate it for not letting her see her spirits or love it because she still was a mage, and she had two elements.

"… So, do you get it? We have to go do the mission now, or else the client will be mad." Erza rounded the group together, who was still absorbing the new. Lucy was currently trying to control the movements of the water orb, no one noticed as it slowly inched its way towards Sting, whose back was facing the former celestial mage.

Rogue was staring at the new elemental mage, and tried not to give it away that Sting was soon to be wet, Lucy caught him watching, and smiled a little, putting a figure on her lips. The water ball was getting so close, and Lucy's face was twitching form laughter, Natsu and Gray caught her in act, and covered their mouths in attempt to control themselves.

_Splash…_

Sting spun around, looking extremely shocked and angry, not to mention wet, at the group that was bursting with laughter. Natsu especially, he was rolling on the ground, hand to his stomach, the others weren't any better, even Rogue was smiling. Sting turned to glare at the guilty mage, Lucy was trying her best to keep a serious face, but Sting's reactions were too funny, and soon she joined Natsu on the ground, rolling in laughter.

"I'm going to kill you, fairy." Sting threatened.

He didn't notice, again, that behind him were three more orbs of water, and they soon came upon the dragon slayer, and drenched him from head to toe. If the group wasn't laughing before, they were in hysteria now, the image of the tough looking holy dragon slayer attacked with water by a mere girl starting with magic is not commonly seen around public.

"That's it… You are dead." Sting ran to the girl, who was gasping for breath on the ground, still in a giggling fit. His fist was lit up and he did a roar going to the girl, but everyone could tell that it was not full power, it was all but a mere act of anger.

Lucy pushed her hands in front of her, and used the only thing she knew, that shield that blocked both fire and water, and raised it in front of her, this time thought, the shield was a swirl of blue and white, and the light deflected off and shot straight to Natsu.

_Boom…_

"What the hell did you do that for, you idiot?" Natsu growled as he emerged from the smoke after Sting's attack hit him, his hand lit on fire.

"Oops, that shot was for Blondie, not you, Natsu-san." Sting smirked, he intended that shot for Natsu, he merely used the shield to deflect his attack so he could 'accidentally' shot him.

Apparently, Natsu was smarter than Sting realized, and he did figure out how Sting moved back at the GMG, so he knew what the blond dragon slayer was doing. "Why you!" Fist alit, he charged at Sting.

"Halt." Erza's voice was steel, two swords were pointed at the two slayer's necks, "You will not fight, and we will go do the mission now. Get up people, we're moving. Yuki, get the map, Lucy, stop playing around, and you two," Erza turned to the pink and blond slayer. "Don't. You. Dare. Fight."

And so…

"Ugh, this is the most stupid forest ever!" Lucy complained, brushing away the vines and branches hanging in their view, just then a small branch wacked her in the back.

Ruth and Nakino was humming as they walked, they were earth mages, of course they like it here, they were coaching buds into flowers and stopping to talk to tree's every so often. Lucy was trying to coax the wind so that it would blow the leaves out of the way, unfortunately, it seemed that the magic from before was non-existent now, no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't even get the wind to blow a light breeze.

However, her water was working quite well; she was making shapes out of it and trying to levitate it in the air.

Then, the three dragon slayers froze in unison, each seemed to have picked up an unpleasant scent. The roar was heard soon after, as the group was alert.

"Get ready everyone, we're facing our first opponent." Rogue said, shadows dancing around his hands.

**So, I'm done. Review, thanks! This author's note is short, and to tell you all first, I am currently working with another author. Look forward to see our work later!**

**~June**


	8. First battle

**I know, it's been long, hasn't it? Anyone who lives in U.S and Canada knows that we have final exams coming up. Not only that, but my teachers decided to get me involved in math Olympics. And my piano teacher wants me to practice and practice… So my life has been hectic. By the way, anyone read 'Keys to end the darkness'? By me and Deathsembrace137, it's on her account, but you guys should check it out, 'kay?**

**So the next chapter. Enjoy my lovely readers!**

A monstrous roar filled the forest, the noise was high and screeching to a normal mage, the dragon slayers will suffer from this. Lucy could see that Rogue and Natsu were both wincing, faltering slightly as they scanned the surroundings.

Behind Lucy, Yuki and Hibiki were busy working, chaining together their magic, and weaving it into a shield above their heads. Gold and blue symbols flashed around the two archive mages, setting up the defense. "You guys be careful, this thing is able to stand against dragon slayers." Yuki warned them, yelling above the noise.

A crash sounded in front of them, trees fell down one after another, clearing a path between the group of mages and the beast. Lucy finally got a chance to see the monster; it wasn't the most pleasant sight you could find. Long tusks hung out of its mouth, and small, barely seeable eyes regarded the mages like prey. Its skin was scaly, a dark green moss color. The beasts hand was covered in mud, and a liquid that Rogue identified as poison.

The monster stomped down on the forest floor, the ground quaked, creating a crater around the tall beast. Lucy fell down on the impact, her eyes widened in horror. If this was the first monster they would meet, how strong were the others going to be?

Natsu got impatient, ignoring the calls from Erza to stop and think, he charged upwards, using his flames to boost his jump. Fist alight, he punched the monster in the face. It looked around, slightly annoyed at the punch, but otherwise unaffected. Natsu was shocked, losing his grip; he fell backwards towards the ground.

"Natsu!" Lucy screamed in alarm, she looked around for Yuki, only to find her busy trying to save herself from the ball of poison the beast shot.

Her head swerved back towards the falling figure, if he was going to impact the ground, he was going to be extremely hurt. Lucy ran towards him, arms out in front. Squeezing her eyes shut, she wished with all her might that she could save his fall.

Magic flared out of her, her unusual circle expanded around the blond. Wind blew out in a spiral, reaching out towards Natsu, surrounding him. Natsu looked down, seeing Lucy, and grinned. Lucy smiled back.

The wind gently guided him down on the ground, setting him on his feet, then flew back towards Lucy, who raised out a hand. The wind formed a swirling ball in the center of her palm, dispelling into the air.

"Are you okay? I told you not to rush into a situation without thinking." Lucy scolded, circling him to check for any injuries.

"I'm fine." Natsu said, shrugging.

Lucy scowled at Natsu's ignorance, but decided to let him off easy during the battle. She thought of an idea. "Everyone who can do physical attack, I will boost you guys up." Lucy called out. If they were going to do this, it better be fast, she was going to lose her control over wind soon.

Erza nodded at the blond. "Yes, we will do that. Everyone gather up."

The dragon slayers stood in front of the group, Erza and Gray standing together, and Eden and Will brought up the end, both holding up their own weapons. A water whip and a large boulder.

"Ruth, you and Nakino are better on the ground. You two will attack first." Yuki directed as everyone got in position. The little mage nodded at Lucy.

The twins knelt down, putting their palms flat onto the ground, eyes closed. Dark gold magic circles surrounded the two, as the forest began to rumble. The dirt floor split open under the beast, as it lost its balance, toppling forward. Thick vines grew out from the earth and wrapped around the fallen monster, securing it from moving.

Lucy tensed, it was her turn. Will and Eden ran forward, and jumped up, Lucy held out her hand, swirls of wind gathered from all directions. Twisters flew around the two mages, and boosted them higher into the air. The two raised their hands, water lashed out, delivering a blow on the monsters head, followed by a large rock as it came smashing down. The monster shrieked, and the three dragon slayers winced.

Next was followed by Erza and Gray, they shot from the ground, swords made of ice and metal rained down, making a hole around the beast. It still struggled with the vines, but its moves were becoming feebler. Lucy could see the strain it was taking on the twins, a thin sheen of sweat was plastered on their faces.

The last attack was the most important, it was the dragon slayers turn. Natsu and the twin slayers were poised; each hand alit with their own elements. "Ready?" Yuki shouted.

Lucy gathered all her remaining magic, and formed the twisters again, but this time, it was made to carry them suspended in the air. The three slayers were lifted into the air at max speed. They sucked in their breaths, and let it out.

"Roar of the fire dragon slayer!"

"Holy Shadow Dragon Fang Flash!"

The unison raid and a powerful roar combined together, hitting its target straight on. The monster let out a strangled cry, then collapsed onto the ground with a loud thud. The vines Ruth and Nakino had been holding slid away and scattered back onto the ground.

Everyone flopped onto the dirt ground. Some more exhausted than others, but nothing a nights rest couldn't cure. "Good job everyone." Yuki smiled. The archive mages didn't participate in the battle, so they were less drained. "That was the first obstacle we will face, the rest will be much harder. This forest is known for traps, some who have gone in never came out."

Lucy's eyes widened, she looked over at Erza, who was nodded her head along with Yuki. The red head never told her about this! She went over and grabbed her bag, containing the mission descriptions.

It was an S-class.

She was not going to make it out alive… How could she have been so foolish? But it was too late to turn back now, at least there were three dragon slayers here, along with Titania.

"I'm hungry, where is the food?" Sting's voice broke through her thoughts, she growled under her breath. Dragon slayers were annoying, especially the blond one.

**I have finally decided the pairing, thanks for all you lovelies who have voted for pairing. I will not reveal it yet. You will all just have to wait and see!**

**Leave a review, how did I do on the battle scene?**

**~June**

**P.S. I will start a fun thing for you to learn more about me. Fun fact #1: I love all the main character boys from my favorite books, they are all so perfect! Anime too!**

**If you guys have any questions you would like to ask me, just leave the comment. I'll answer them if I can. **

**See you next time!**


End file.
